The twists and turns of my life
by Carolina Frosty Wolf
Summary: Elsa had the perfect life: an amazing family; spectacular friends and a career as a figure skater. After receiving an invitation to participate in one of the most watched ice skating programs of USA everything seemed perfect, until meet with a former schoolmate who starts turn her life a living hell. But their relationship was about to change when he suffers a terrible accident.
1. Chapter 1 - Dream

**Hello everyone! First of all let me tell you that my English isn't the best, so it's normal that seem any errors. Second during the story will appear more characters from other Disney and Dreamworks movies. And third, this is my first story, so if you want to give an opinion, I appreciate (constructive criticism are very welcome).**

**Let me now present you the characters of this chapter: Elisabeth(Elsa)"Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle; Ralph "Wreck-it Ralph"; Vanellope Von Schweetz; Merida "Brave" Dunbroch & Astrid Hofferson.**

**Characters created by me: Arkin Svenssen & Kollsvein **Solskjær.**  
><strong>

**Important: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Dream<strong>

I had a great life, better than I had imagined. Had friends spectacular; amazing parents; a younger brother quite amusing; a younger sister of which never separated and a career as a figure skater.

Figure skating, one of my greatest passions. When I was little I watched the Championships, one after the other. After a few setbacks without great importance I started to skate. Although at first it gave me some problems since I was in College the only skater and was badly handled by it. Until I beginning the representative of the College in domestic competitions and I have won all Championships.

I devoted most of my time to figure skating. In my personal account I had: winner of the Amateur Championship skating two consecutive years; National runners-up; national champion two consecutive years, bronze medal at the European Championships of figure skating among many others.

When I wasn't working or training, I was watching videos of Championships and great skaters. That was one of my biggest dreams: be a skater as good as them.

Little did I know what the future had in store.

* * *

><p>Dawn in Oslo, capital of Norway. Me and my family were living there after one of my competitions. The ice rink is a lot closer to home than in Arendal. That didn't even an ice rink. Also my coaches helped a lot with the change. They were the ones who showed us the house.<p>

I was fast asleep when my alarm went off.

"_Dum alarmklokke_. (stupid alarm)." I grumbled in Norwegian while trying to turn off the alarm, but also it was my fault to have the alarm connected on a Saturday.

When I finally turn off the alarm I tried to fall asleep again, were still 9:50 am in the morning and I was just going to train at 11:30 am. I closed my eyes, but now had to wake up.

"Elisabeth Arendelle, breakfast!" My father call me out of the kitchen.

Talked of frustration because I wanted to sleep, but contradict my father wasn't the best thing to do. I had no choice. I got up and went to take a shower. After that I wore a track suit, dried my hair and tried to do my braid as fast as I could. My father didn't like to call more than once.

I went downstairs as fast as I could and went to my parents in the kitchen for the breakfast. There with them was my younger brother, Olaf, writing on your laptop while takes breakfast. My father was reading a newspaper, typical.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning sweetie." Said my mother with her usual endearing grin.

"Good morning Elisabeth" I rolled my eyes when my father called me Elisabeth. Although it is my real name, I didn't like very much, I preferred the other name by which everyone treated me.

"Good morning Elsa" Said Olaf without ever taking your eyes off the screen.

Elsa is a variant of Elisabeth and personally I'd rather Elsa. I also have to admit I was a bit curious about what Olaf was doing.

"What are you doing brother?" I couldn't resist asking.

"I'm writing the script for the school play."

"But you didn't have to deliver the screenplay only next week?" I asked.

"Yes I did, but I like to enjoy every day to write and finish sooner, I can always go making some changes, fix mistakes and so I start training now for a day I can become a filmmaker." It was the passion of my brother,. He loved movies, all kinds of movies and since he was always like that.

"Way to go son! Can be adopted, but you are increasingly a Arendelle. " Said my father.

"That's what I intend to." Said Olaf filled with pride.

We had adopted Olaf when he was four years old. My sister and I would like to have another brother or sister and our parents too, but it was diagnosed to our mother cancer of the cervix. Thank God, she got it operated in time, but as a result she may not have any more children. So we decided the four give a second chance the other child and thus adopt Olaf.

I noticed that my sister had not yet arrived for breakfast, usually when I arrived she was already eating.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"I bet she's still asleep." My father replied, changing the page of the newspaper.

"I wonder what that girl's been doing to still be sleeping." I told my mom while he finished the pancakes for my breakfast and my sister.

"Three hypotheses: Or was rehearsing new dance steps, or have you been playing guitar or were doing skype all night with Kristoff." Said Olaf.

We can say that both I and my brothers had our passion. Mine was the figure skating, Olaf was cinema and Anna, well she had two, dance and guitars. She danced really well. And had a huge guitar collection. I should have maybe some twenty-five different guitars, more electric than acoustic. All autographed and she played really well, either pop or rock.

Kristoff was Anna's boyfriend. He went to the United States to take part in the global battle of the bands with his band, the _Frosne Voktere_. Kristoff was the drummer and sometime he took Anna to the rehearsals and challenged her to play in the band.

I decided to go wake my sister. Her room was downstairs so I went downstairs without making noise. How I got to the room there was Anna sleeping on the couch clutching a guitar autographed by Jorn, a norwegian heavy metal singer.

I took her hand guitar slowly and posed it on the table. I tried shaking Anna for trying to wake her up, but not even call her ear seemed to help. And I thought I had a heavy sleeper. I didn't see another solution. Went to get a bucket, not too big, and filled it with cold water. I remembered that the last time that Olaf tried to wake Anna like that, only with cold water and she didn't wake up. So I had to be more nasty. Went to the freezer that was there in the room and put some three bags of ice inside. Then Olaf came down.

"She didn't wake up."Said Olaf still on the stairs.

"She sleep like a rock"

"You put ice in the water?

"That's the way she wakes up faster."I prepared myself to throw the bucket of ice water and as soon as I through the water, she woke up soon.

"AAAHHH!"Anna woke up in an instant and was furious but I and Olaf we untie us to laugh. "ELISABETH. "She cried out.

"Oh damn. RUN! "I through the bucket away and I and Olaf started to flee.

"ELSA! IF I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT YOU! "She got really mad.

Olaf and I reached the living room upstairs and Anna continued behind me. Olaf hid himself in the kitchen, where they were still our parents. I tried going to the other side of the couch but Anna did grab me and crashed on the couch. She got on top and started making me jan. I could barely breathe, but it was when our father decided to intervene.

"Girls, calm down."Thanks to God our father decided to intervene, Anna stopped make me laugh and I could finally breathe.

"Sorry dad."Anna left me but still gave me a pat on the back of the head.

"AH-HA, very funny Anna."I said in a wry tone.

"This was for getting me thrown a bucket of ice water."

"C'mon girls, breakfast."Said our mother in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes was really delicious.

"We're coming."Answer the two.

Anna was taking a hot bath and then joined me.

"It smell delicious."Commented on Anna.

"You want more, the mother's pancakes are the best of Norway."I said.

"Girls."Said our mother.

"But it's true."Anna and I said at the same time.

"Ok. Anna, two pancakes? "

"Yes mom."

"Elsa, two pancakes?"

"Just one please."

"Just one?! You usually eat two. "Said Anna.

"Yes, but today I'm going to training and you don't want to eat too much."Anna rolled her eyes while I took a bite into your mouth.

"You and training."

"You got a problem with that? By the way, you want juice? "

"Yes I want."I served the juice. She drank the juice and said. "And I have no problems with your trainings, it's just that, now you're never at home. You're going to train in the morning and just come at dinnertime.

"Anna, you know that this competition is very important. If I win I can become champion of Europe and you know that I've already won everything there was to win in Norway. All I need is the European Championship and then won all there was to win in Europe. "

Anna said nothing, just put her hand on my back and sketch me a smile. She was about to say something when the Olaf to interrupt her.

"Elsa, can you take me to Vanellope's house? She's going to help me with the theatre."

"Of course I can. Go get the helmet and let's go. "

I just had breakfast and went to my room to prepare my bag to go to the ice rink. I went downstairs and I said goodbye to my parents and my sister. I put the helmet on and I put on the motorbike. That motorbike, an Aprilia RSV4 R APRC, had been my gift for my tenth-ninth birthday. Olaf clung to my waist and left and we left.

* * *

><p>Before going into the ice rink, we stopped at Vanellope's House. She had been the victim of bullying, but thanks to Olaf, she got it to overcome this problem and quickly they became friends, so much that he fully entrusted her for the help with the piece. Olaf knew well her talent.<p>

Vanellope was the daughter of a German couple who were on vacation in Norway. When she was eight, she and her parents had a fatal car accident and her father was a pilot of formula 1. Vanellope's parents died. They were the only family she had. Her parents were friends of an American couple who were living in Norway and were taking care of her. But the man, Felix was a construction worker and his wife, Tamora was u.s. Army Sergeant, soon she were never home.

Luck, Felix's cousin, who at the time was unemployed, took care of her when Felix wasn't home. We had been in the same school, so we knew each other.

I stopped the bike in front of his house and I rang the doorbell.

The door opened. In front of me was a tall man, maybe eight feet tall. But, hey, he was the best player in college basketball so, you know. Muscled, with red hair and authoritarian air at first sight but after the met was a good friend.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello Ralph. I came here to bring Olaf, he and Vanellope have to take care of some things for the school play."

"Yes it is. Vanellope was waiting for you Olaf. Just a second." Ralph called Vanellope who was in the living room to build some of the props  
>with the help of Felix."Hey kid, Olaf's here."<p>

"I'm Coming."answered Vanellope.

Vanellope left the room and went to us.

"Hi Elisabeth. Hey Olaf, everything okay?"Asked Vanellope.

"Everything, I have here a part of the script."

"Good, come in."

"Ok." Olaf turned to me and said"Elsa, when I am ready I call you, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later Elsa."

Olaf went with Vanellope into the room, when Ralph said.

"You want to come in and take anything Elsa?""

"Thanks Ralph, but I really must be going. I have to go to train."

"Always made figure skating career." Ralph looked at me without surprise."So you didn't take the course of architecture?"

"Yes I took. But the skating has always had more importance to me."

"Easy, the next competition is the European Championships of figure skating. You're going to participate?"

"Yes, I'm one of the Norwegian representatives."

"So good luck."

"Thanks Ralph. I think I'd better be going."

"Are you going?"

"I gotta go. This year the bronze for me is an understatement."

"This is Elisabeth Arendelle from what I remember. So goodbye Elsa."

"Goodbye Wreck-it Ralph.""Wreck-it Ralph" was his nickname when we were in College, "Wreck-it" because when he played a game of basketball, "destroyed" the opposing team.

"Do you still remember that?!"

"That's hard to forget."Both laughed.

He closed the door and I went to my motorbike, but when I looked at the clock. I was 11:20 am. Had to hurry. I couldn't be late for practice, not this week. I put the helmet on and I follow way.

* * *

><p>I arrived to the ice rink just in time. I ran to the arena where the other representatives of Norway had already finished training. My coach, Arkin Svenssen has looked at his watch. I really can say that I arrived just in time.<p>

"Who's alive always appears, isn't it Arendelle?" Said Arkin.

"Sorry coach, I had to take my brother to a friend's house."

"Well, what matters is that you're here. Go put on your skates and hurry up. "Was one of the things that I liked in my coach. No matter what happens, since I can train it's okay.

Wore skates and went to the track. That training would serve to work the short program. That program would have been as perfect as possible so I can dream of title of European champion. So I felt comfortable 100 percent started working more closely the free program, which last year won me the bronze medal.

The music that I and my coach decided it was a challenge for some time, _Me and My Broken Heart_ by Rixton. It was a song with several changes of pace. So it would give me a lot of work because it could make many choreographies with just one song. I also wanted to show that I can ice skate as I walk on land, so was my best chance.

While I was doing the choreography, the Arkin was giving me some pointers and suggestions to put on choreography. Repeat the complete choreography, maybe 20 times.

Only at one o'clock I finished. Went to my motorbike when my cell phone rang.

"**Hello.**"

"**Hi Ice Queen.**""Ice Queen" was my nickname but only two people called me, and by the Scottish accent, could only be one person.

"**Hi Brave.** ""Brave" was the nickname of Merida, one of my best friends.

"**Look, I was just wondering and I was wondering if I wanted to come have lunch with me and Astrid here home.**"

"**For me it's okay.**"

"**Good. See you later Brave.**"

"**See you later.**"

It was good to hear Merida's voice again. Like me, she spends a great deal of time practicing. I was skating, she was archery. She even held a world record. The nickname of Brave was given by Astrid, since she, of the three, it could be the most "dangerous" so to speak and her as a free spirit who like make your own destiny.

Astrid, the three of us, was the only one who wasn't competing. But it was one of our biggest supporters. Even though Denmark was in the same competitions as Norway and Britain, she cheered for us.

* * *

><p>I came to Merida's house. And there was Astrid's car. But as often happened, Mérida's dog, Angus, a Scottish Greyhound began barking suddenly. Not to attack, but glad to see me. When Angus saw us, me or Astrid, he ran for us. The problem was even when he starts barking. Several times he scared me.<p>

I didn't need to ring the doorbell. Mérida opened the door at that time.

"Hello Ice Queen."

"Hello Brave."We gave a big hug at that moment, it had been a long time since we last saw each other. "Nice to see you again."

"I mean the same friend." We Broke the hug, but suddenly Angus jumped at us. "Angus. Angus sit, now!"He sat immediately.

"Is well trained."I commented.

"Was trained by me and by my father."Brave's father was Scottish greyhound breeding and their dogs had already won several awards.

"Could only."We let go a laugh.

"Get in."We come in. I noticed that the House was still with some bags unopened." Sorry about the mess, but not on vacation I stop train."

"You make it sound like you don't know me."

"But you have competition soon, I don't."

I had missed those answers of the Brave. We got to the room and there was Astrid. I was also happy to saw her.

"Hi Astrid."

"Ice Queen!"She also gave me a warm hug. "Good to see you again!"

"I Agree."

Broke the hug and she asked.

"So, are you going to participate in the European Championships of figure skating?"

"You know that the bronze medal for me is an understatement."

"Astrid, you should know that this girl is always improving."Said Merida in the kitchen."And by the way, the lunch is ready."

Astrid and I went to the kitchen. The smell was delicious. Merida had made Hash, a typical dish from Scotland.

"It smells delicious."Commented Astrid.

"Thanks, I used a few tricks of my mother so I hope you're as good as it smells."

We sat down and started eating. The hash was delicious. While we ate, I thought we could catch up.

"So Astrid, how are things in Copenhagen."Asked Merida.

"Are going well, the riding school has increasingly students soon, so better is impossible."

"And Hiccup? You still dating?"

"Seriously."We set all a laugh."Yes, even dating."

"You've been dating for a long time, isn't it?"I asked.

"Yes, we've been doing five years of dating."

"Five years?! You guys are really happy together."Said Merida

"You don't even know. And by the way, how are things between you and Colin?"

"We've been dating for four months, we even trained together already for the next competition.

"Train together for the next competition?! Wait, We're talking about Colin Camelot, Camelot?!"I was amazed. Colin Camelot was an Irish athlete of archery and in spite of everything, was one of the greatest rivals of Brave.

"Yes, that's him. "

"And think you once tied him to a tree and used it to train."Still was more surprised. Brave and Colin never had the best relationship. He made his life miserable and she revenged.

"Life takes many turns. And since we're talking about our relations, how's your Ice Queen?"

"Well, it seems I am the only single of the three of us."

"What?!"If I was amazed with the relationship of Mérida with Colin, they seemed even more amazed with the fact that I'm single.

"But then you and Hans break up?"Asked Astrid.

"You were so well together."Continued to Merida.

"Yes but wasn't working. Still talk and we get along very well, only that we are no longer together."Answered.

"And do you have any under eye?"I realized the tone with which the Brave asked me that.

"Really Brave? "We started to laugh.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I had to ask."

"Well, let it go. "

We had a lot of talk and a lot of laughs. For me was like that with them the rest of the afternoon but had a very important competition for me. So I went back into the ice rink.

* * *

><p>Waiting for me were Arkin and Kollsvein Solskjær, another coach I had. Kollsvein was Arkin's cousin but he was also an excellent coach. I would need all the help I can get from my coaches to work on the free program In the last championship took long shots and in two or three times almost crashes after a jump and it got me the bronze medal.<p>

Arkin still asked me to do the short program, one last time. This time I managed to make the short program without any problem, but it mattered more when were the Championship short program.

For the free program we choose the _Concerto #3_ by Sergei Rachmaninoff. It would not be easy, but I love a good challenge. The rest of the afternoon was only train, with two-minute intervals for rest. At that train I must had fallen maybe five times, but I couldn't let these crashes affect me, so what I always said: Let It Go.

* * *

><p>When I got home all sore from falls that had given. Hit the ice hurts more than it seems. I couldn't even go to my room and still had the bag to do. Falls on the living room couch, completely exhausted. Were 07:00 pm and I already had a huge want to fall asleep, but my cell phone rang.<p>

"_Hvem ringer du nå?_ (Who's calling me now?)" I grumbled. I was tired and I felt the match, but I had to attend.

"**Yes.**"

"**Hello Elsa.**" Was Olaf.

"**H****ey brother, then you're already done?**"

"**Yes, I just wanted to warn you and by your voice, the train was hard.**"

"**A little, but it has to be already going to get.**"

"**Okay. See you later Elsa.**"

"**See you later bro.**"

I'm going to be honest, I didn't want to get off the couch, but I had to go pick up my brother. I got up from the couch. But suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind the shoulders and pulled back to the couch. I must say I wasn't surprised when I saw that I had done that.

"Anna, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry sis, but you're not in condition. The train was hard?"

"A little."

"How many times did you fall off today?"

"Five times maybe."

"Five times. You stay here, I'll get Olaf."

"And you know where you left your keys?"Anna was a little distracted.

"This time I know."She showed me the keys to her motorbike. Her motorbike, a Honda CBR 250R, had been a gift from her eighteenth birthday and that was my present to her.

"Thanks Anna."

"Anything. I'm getting the Olaf and you still have the case to make."

"Since when are you my mother, may I ask?"Both started laughing.

She gave me a hug and went for Olaf. I got up and went over to pack. Had to go to Helsinki, in Finland within a week. It was there that would accomplish the European Figure Skating Championships that year.

After dinner, I went to dressed my pyjama and I went right back to bed. Was still very sore and I was going to need rest. I went to bed but I'm not really sure why, I couldn't sleep. I used to fall asleep fast. Should be anxiety. I could hardly wait for the Championship start, be able to represent my country with my colleagues, try to bring home the gold medal and raise the flag of Norway on the highest mast.

My dream was getting closer to come true.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Championship

**Hello everyone, here's the second chapter.**

**Let me introduce you to the characters in this chapter: Elisabeth (Elsa) "Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Astrid Hofferson; Merida "Brave" Dunbroch; Hans Westergaard; Rapunzel Fitzherbert & Eugene Fitzherbert.**

**And the characters created by me: Arkin Svenssen; Solskjær Kollsvein; Carina Kostner; Yasha Lipnitskaya & Flynn Fitzherbert.**

**Important things: First, from this chapter, all figure skaters that seem are based on real skaters (who is a big fan of figure skating as I, you might know who are the skaters of this chapter). Second, and as said in the previous chapter, my English is not very good, so if you see any mistakes, I apologize, I tried at least. Third and most important of all: I don't own any of the characters from Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II – The Championship<strong>

The rest of the week was just training, training and training. Everything had to be one hundred percent to the Championship: the choreography; the dresses, which gave me a lot of work to do, and Yes, I did my own dresses for competitions; the skates, well everything!

Last night we spent in Norway was essentially to focus for the Championship. I'm going to be honest, in this last week I've hardly slept a night and the night before I leave for the airport a lot less. Anxiety and nervousness took care of me.

* * *

><p>The next day, I and my colleagues were already at the airport. Each one of us would say goodbye to their friends and family.<p>

I was not exception. My parents hugged me hard. I could feel their pride on me. They already had tears in his eyes and I have to admit that I too, but I tried not to cry. After my parents, was my brother.

"Good luck Elsa." He whispered in my ear.

Increasingly I felt like crying, but I stopped myself. Astrid and the Brave were also there.

"Good luck."Astrid Said.

"Shows why we call you "Ice Queen"." Said the Brave.

"Oh Brave. Astrid. Thank You." Hugged them and tried to contain the tears.

They threw me a proud, confident smile. But then another friend showed up.

"Sorry if I was late, but it could not say goodbye to some of the best skaters in Europe." I must say I was very happy to see him.

"Hans!" We cuddled. We could break up but he was a great friend.

"Do you think I would say goodbye to you? Good Luck Elisabeth. Sorry, Elsa."

"Let it go. My name is Elisabeth and just because I don't like it, doesn't mean you can't use it." He smiled.

All I need to say goodbye to a person.

"Well, good luck Elsa." My sister also had a tear in the corner of my eye.

"Thanks Anna." We cuddled. Her arms were around my neck, but when I realized she was putting something on my neck.

When we did I see what Anna put me in the neck. It was a silver necklace with a little snowflake also in silver and a pair of skates in gold.

"It's for good luck."

"Oh Anna." Cuddled again but this time I couldn't contain the tears.

"Could make you cry." We laughed."We'll be rooting for you all. Shows why you're considered one of the best skaters in Europe. "She also had a tear running down her face.

"Thank You. Hey, skype more soon?"

"Are combined."

After saying goodbye, my colleagues and I joined for a picture of the Norwegian team. All representatives female, male, pairs, ice dance and of course the respective coaches. I can say that at the airport were there thousands of people wishing us good luck. Several Norwegian flags with messages of support. We got aboard the plane and set off.

* * *

><p>The flight was quick. When we arrived the first thing to do was take care of the check in the hotel. Each representative shared a room with their coaches. Athletes of Norway were at the same hotel that athletes of Italy, Russia and Spain, so, it was easy to us meeting with each other.<p>

After another day of preparation for the Championship just wanted to go to the rest room. Changed clothes and went to bed, but before I took my laptop. I'd arranged to speak with Anna.

I made the log in on Skype and Anna call me almost immediately.

"**Hello Elsa.**"

"**Hello Anna.**"

"**So, how was your flight?**"

"**It went well, was swift.**"

"**Preparing things for the Championship?**"

"**Just now I can stop to rest.**"

"**This house is so empty without you, we're already full of miss you.**"

"**And I yours.**"Both have outlined a smile."**And how are things going?**"

"**A drought. I at least have the guitars to entertain me, Olaf spends all his time writing and your parents are watching a movie.**"

Of course, the conversation was interrupted by Kollsvein.

"Elisabeth, don't you think you should get some rest? Don't forget that the Championship is in four days."

"Don't worry Kollsvein."

"Rests. You're going to need."

He left and I unfortunately had to agree. I had a rest, was in countdown to the European Championship. I Had to turn it off.

"**I'm sorry Anna, but I have to turn off.**"

"**I understand, you have the Championship. Just so you know. I've arranged with Mérida, with Astrid and with Hans and at the day of the Championship we will be here cheered all for you.**"

"**So says the guys that I appreciate the support.**"

"**Don't worry, I say it. So, goodbye Elsa.**"

"**Bye Anna.**"

I disconnected the call, I kept the laptop. Tucked him in the sheets and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>The big day has arrived. Before the start of the Championship, there was the opening ceremony and the presentation of the teams. In all, were there represented thirty-three countries. Without doubt, it was an honor to be there competing against the best in Europe and all countries had a small claque. Well all except Finland. The home team also no wonder.<p>

The female competition only in the last two days of the competition. One day we had the short programme. Only the twenty-four best spent the final, we were in all thirty-eight skaters. And then we had the final.

While not matchmaking, we were rooting for our compatriots. Until the day of female competition, the Norway already had a bronze medal in the men's individual competition, a silver in doubles and a bronze in doubles.

That day still had the final of the ice dance. Finally, in that year we got a silver medal on ice dancing.

The female competition started. That year the competition was really tough. I started increasingly nervous, all had improved from one year to the next. Arkin looked carefully for all skaters trying to figure out where they more failed. I was also trying to see with attention to performances from other athletes, but still made me more nervous. Kollsvein still made me a massage in my back to try to take the tension off. I don't know why, but I don't think that helped.

It was two skaters to get my time to compete. I was attached to the necklace that Anna gave me before the competition. I knew it, my family and my friends were cheered for me. I tried to make this into my confidence. Suddenly one of the athletes into conversation with me.

"Be one of the best of our country is very complicated, isn't it?" I must say I was surprised when I saw who had said that.

"Carina Kostner "Carina Kostner was one of the best skaters of Italy." Yes it's. They always create a lot of expectation in us."

"I know what it's like but not admire if you could reach the final."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, you are now one of the best skaters in Europe. You get to the final for sure." That, I did not expect.

"Thanks Kostner. You get to the final I'm sure, I'm an amateur compared to you."

"An amateur. You've won all the European competitions there was to win."

"All I need this." Both laughed.

"I'll do the best I can to reach the final and I want to be there."

"You want?"

"Of Course! Compete against you. It's a great honor. Do you remember last year?"

"Yes I remember."

"You got the bronze medal when I already had guaranteed. Did a spectacular score."

"You know I nearly fell two on that program."

"I know, but the recovery has amazed. Believe me, few can do what you did."It was really nice to know that skaters like Carina Kostner thought I was a good skater and liked to compete against me."Already now that necklace is this? You were very attached to it."

"Oh this. It's almost as if it was my lucky charm. My sister gave me before the competition."

"I bet you have a lot of people to support you."

"Family and friends mainly."

"Do you have a nickname?"

"I have two friends who call me Ice Queen."

"They hit the jackpot."

Then the skater who was competing over your program. Her score total was 70.39. I was even more nervous, but I admired since it was the European Champion title, the russian Yasha Lipnitskaya and was still very young, was about to make her 16 years. So young and so talented.

"Well I guess now it's me."Said Kostner.

"Good luck."I said.

"_Grazie_. (Thank You)."She thanked me in Italian."Good luck to you too."

"Thank You."

I saw closely the Carina's performance. She was one of the bests of the competition. At the end of her short program their score was 68.95, at that moment was in second place behind Yasha Lipnitskaya.

Now it was my turn. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just opened them when they made the presentation.

"_Hyvät naiset ja herrat nyt luistelemaan Norjaa, Elisabeth Arendelle._ Ladies and gentlemen, skating for Norway, Elisabeth Arendelle."

So I entered in track, received the affection of the Norwegian squad and the rest of the public. I got to the center of the track, I put myself in position and as soon as the music began, I started skating.

A couple of jumps before the arrival of the first chorus I'm worth a lot of applause, at least the public liked what they saw. After the first chorus did a few more jumps and I used more footwork. Long before the second chorus, to arrive at one of the corners of the track, put me in and I started running over the ice. Before arriving in the middle of the track, with a small boost did a triple axel that during training I had done about ten black stains. The enthusiasm of the public, that element and the black stains were worth. At the entrance of the chorus was where I ventured further. A a quadruple toe, followed by two other double toe at the entrance of the chorus was one of the elements that earned me more applause. During those verses was almost all dedicated to pirouettes and some jumps. Before reaching the last chorus increased the speed of the pirouettes. Those last steps were crucial. Luckily everything went well.

As soon as I finished I got a great Ovation of the public, in particular of the Norwegian public. My score, I have to admit that surprised me, 74.89, at that time was in the first place.

My coaches gave me a big hug, almost they pulled me off the air was really tired because as soon as I got close to my coaches had a generous SIP of water. Still gave some autographs about six kids, four girls and two boys. Not all of them were Norwegians. One of the boys and one of the girls were Norwegians who asked me to autograph the flag of Norway. The other boy was Spanish and the other three girls were Finnish.

Everyone asked me for an autograph and a picture. I saw that they were happy.

The other skaters also were spectacular, but at the end of the short program finished in first place. I must say that I was delighted to have passed the final.

* * *

><p>As soon as I arrived at the hotel the first thing I did was take a hot bath to relax. I could have gone to the finals, but now it was going to be hurt. A mistake in the final could cost me the gold.<p>

After wearing my pyjamas, I turned on the laptop and I called my sister. Once again, she answered in a Flash.

"**Hello Anna.**"

"**Hello Elsa.**" Anna was still sitting on the living room couch. I had been watching the replay of the short program. She did it all the time. I was  
>happy to see my sister, but I was also surprised by what happened next.<p>

"**Hi Elizabeth!**" Hans, Olaf, Astrid and Brave appeared suddenly, everyone with a big smile.

"**Hey guys! Good to see you!**"

"**It is also good to see you Ice Queen.**" Said the Brave and Astrid.

"**And also here are some people who would love to see you!**"Said Olaf.

"**Hey cousin.**" Oh yes, I was surprised. My cousin also joined the rest of the group on the couch.

"**Rapunzel?! How long! What are you doing there?**"

"**Well, Eugene and I finally got to take a vacation so we decided to stop by here before we went to Germany.**" My cousin Rapunzel was born in Norway but because of her father, who is German, she moved to Germany still very young. She went to work for the United States as a doctor and it was there that she met Eugene. He was an ex-con, known as Flynn Rider and now went to work at the FBI, ironic.

"**Hey Elsa. All right?**" Eugene appeared behind the couch with Flynn, their son in his arms.

"**Yes, and you?**"

"**Me too.**"

"**So the final, huh?**" Said the Brave."**Nervous?**"

"**Very.**" Took a deep breath before answering.

"**You're doing all right press.**" Said the Rapunzel.

"**I hope so.**"

"**Hey, I'm sure you get the podium sis.**" Said Olaf."**Believe me, many years will pass and we'll still speaks of Elisabeth Arendelle, the best European skater ever.**"

"**I'm still not the best in Europe.**"

"**But to walk there.**" They even looked like they had rehearsed that line, said all in perfect tune.

"**You haven't seen yet what did you do today? You ran on the ice! Please keep it up and win the gold medal for sure.**"Said my sister.

"**Found even though I've been this well?**"

"**Yah.**"Once again, in perfect tune.

"**We'll be here cheered for you.**" Said Hans.

"**We know that leaving us all proud.**" Said Eugene.

"**Oh guys, thanks. I'm not going to let you down, I promise.**"

"**You don't need to make any promises sis, you never let us down.**"Said Anna."**Tomorrow when is the final?**"

"**It's first thing in the morning.**"

"**You heard guys? Tomorrow is get up early.**"We set all a laugh.

"**Good luck Ice Queen.**"Said Brave and Astrid.

"**Good luck Elsa.**" Said the others.

"**Thank You. Bye guys.**"

"**Goodbye Elsa.**"

Talk with them, still gave me more strength to the final. All the nervousness that I used to have every night before competitions seemed that had disappeared. I turned off the laptop and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The hour of truth has arrived. Finally if you would know who would be the new European figure skating champion. I was a little nervous, but at the same time confident. The free program would be very disputed. All the athletes were doing excellent scores.<p>

When it came my turn to compete with hazarding some exercises, but not too much. Risking too much I would lose precious energy and more easily I would have a fall. Almost had a fall but was able to cover well. At the end of my free program score was 141.63. Adding to the short program, 74.89 gave a total of 216.52. Was in the first place, I just had to hope that result was enough.

The last skater to compete was Yasha Lipnitskaya,. Oh yes I was nervous. I remained at first but last year, she had been second in the short program and first in the free program. I had more reason to be nervous.

While she competed, Arkin and Kollsvein couldn't fight their sitting. She was doing an amazing performance. I was already sitting, almost praying that my score was enough for the gold medal. She was doing really well, when she almost fell!

"Lucky in not having fallen!"My coaches even took theirs hands to their head.

Now it was I who couldn't be sitting. It could have cost her the gold medal. Still, her performance was amazing. In the end the score was 139.75. Adding to 70.39 short program that she had already had a total of 210.14. It wasn't enough for the gold medal! My coaches were euphoric, the claque of Norway also. I couldn't even stand.

"I won! I can't believe it. I won!" I had tears in my eyes, I had just to establish European champion.

When I finally managed to get back on your feet, my coaches gave me a big hug. "Arkin handed me the flag of Norway with a big smile. I kissed the flag and put it around my shoulders.

"Congratulations Elsa, now you're the best figure skater of Europe." Said Kollsvein.

"You left Norway proud of you and us too."Said Arkin.

* * *

><p>The delivery of the medals ceremony took place this afternoon. I, Carina and Yasha were the three waiting for the presentation so we can drive to the podium. While we waited, the Yasha glared at me and said.<p>

"Congratulations Elisabeth. I wish I could become one day a skater so awesome like you."

"You're an awesome skater."Both have outlined a smile.

At that time began the delivery of medals.

"_Kolmanneksi, Carina Kostner Italy._ In third place, Carina Kostner from Italy." She rose to the podium and soon received a large ovation.

"_Toiseksi, Yasha Lipnitskaya Venäjältä._ In second place, Yasha Lipnitskaya from Russia." She also received a great ovation from the public.

"_Ensinnäkin, Elisabeth Arendelle _Norjan_._ And in first place, Elisabeth Arendelle from Norway." I up to the podium and I also received a large ovation.

With the three of us on the podium, started the delivery of medals. When I put the gold medal around my neck, I felt that all my work had been worth it. Immediately felt the weight of the medal. Not the weight itself, but the responsibility that it brought. And before the end of the ceremony, just one thing was missing.

"_Hyvät kollegat nousemaan kansallislaulu Norja_. Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the national anthem of Norway."Once the Norwegian anthem start playing, I started to sing it to me while I saw Norway's flag being raised on the highest mast.

_"Ja, vi elsker dette landet,_  
><em>som det stiger frem,<em>  
><em>furet, værbitt over vannet,<em>  
><em>med de tusen hjem, —<em>  
><em>elsker, elsker det og tenker<em>  
><em>på vår far og mor<em>  
><em>og den saganatt som senker<em>  
><em>drømmer på vår jord.<em>  
><em>Og den saganatt som senker,<em>  
><em>senker drømmer på vår jord.<em>

_Dette landet Harald berget_  
><em>med sin kjemperad,<em>  
><em>dette landet Håkon verget,<em>  
><em>medens Øyvind kvad;<em>  
><em>Olav på det landet malte<em>  
><em>korset med sitt blod,<em>  
><em>fra dets høye Sverre talte<em>  
><em>Roma midt imot.<em>

_Bønder sine økser brynte_  
><em>hvor en hær dro frem;<em>  
><em>Tordenskjold langs kysten lynte,<em>  
><em>så den lystes hjem.<em>  
><em>Kvinner selv stod opp og strede<em>  
><em>som de vare menn;<em>  
><em>andre kunne bare grede,<em>  
><em>men det kom igjen!<em>

_Visstnok var vi ikke mange,_  
><em>men vi strakk dog til,<em>  
><em>da vi prøvdes noen gange,<em>  
><em>og det stod på spill;<em>  
><em>ti vi heller landet brente<em>  
><em>enn det kom til fall;<em>  
><em>husker bare hva som hendte<em>  
><em>ned på Fredrikshald!<em>

_Hårde tider har vi døyet,_  
><em>ble til sist forstøtt;<em>  
><em>men i verste nød blåøyet<em>  
><em>frihet ble oss født.<em>  
><em>Det gav faderkraft å bære<em>  
><em>hungersnød og krig,<em>  
><em>det gav døden selv sin ære —<em>  
><em>og det gav forlik.<em>

_Fienden sitt våpen kastet,_  
><em>opp visiret fór,<em>  
><em>vi med undren mot ham hastet,<em>  
><em>ti han var vår bror.<em>  
><em>Drevne frem på stand av skammen,<em>  
><em>gikk vi søderpå;<em>  
><em>nu vi står tre brødre sammen,<em>  
><em>og skal sådan stå!<em>

_Norske mann i hus og hytte,_  
><em>takk din store Gud!<em>  
><em>Landet ville han beskytte,<em>  
><em>skjønt det mørkt så ut.<em>  
><em>Alt, hva fedrene har kjempet,<em>  
><em>mødrene har grett,<em>  
><em>har den Herre stille lempet,<em>  
><em>så vi vant vår rett."<em>

I got tears in my eyes. It was a dream come true. It's an indescribable moment. In the end, Yasha and Carina joined me on the podium for a phot.

"It was great to compete against you, Elisabeth. For the year, I want to see you again."Said the Yasha, after taking the picture.

"Now you have to show that you deserve the title."Added Carina.

"Don't worry about that next year I'm going to be here, and I'm not going to make your life easier."

"So expect."They answered.

I'm going to be honest, I thought it was a dream. From that day on I could tell and proud of saw that: I am the best figure skater of Europe!

* * *

><p><strong>And this was the second chapter.<strong>

**The part of the national anthem of Norway was because I thought I looked good.**

**Liked It? Loved It? Hate It? I wonder know (constructive criticism are very welcome)**

**Unfortunately I'm now entering the phase of the tests. I will continue to write, little, but I'm just going to take longer to translate into English. But I'll try to do the best I can. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The invitation

**Hello all, here's the third chapter. Sorry if it took me a long time but it's only just now that I went on holidays and it's only now that I have time.**

**First a few things: I said and I repeat English is not my first language so I apologize for some errors that may arise. And, as already noticed, I will always take some time to publish the next, but also between writing the next chapter and translate (I always write in my mother tongue first and then passes into English) and with another story in process and a one-shot that I'm doing, I'm going to take some time.**

**Now I will introduce you to the characters in this chapter: Elisabeth (Elsa) "Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle, Merida "Brave" Dunbroch; Astrid Hofferson; Rapunzel Fitzherbert; Eugene Fitzherbert; Hans Westergaard & Taffyta Muttonfudge Jr.**

**And the characters created by me: Fenris Aatami; Kollsvein Solskjær; Arkin Svenssen; Amund Ake; Dagny Ulv; Flynn Fitznerbert; Caled Muttonfudge & The director of "_Skating Stars_".**

**Important: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 3 - The Invitation<strong>

After the closing ceremony, me and my colleagues were celebrating. I think that for many years the team of Norway didn't have a medal of every category home. But essentially, this party was for me. With that gold medal, had just become the best female figure skater in Europe. We went to dinner at a restaurant in Helsinki, Ravintola Lasipalatsi. According to what they said was one of the best of the area.

We arrived at the restaurant about a quarter to eight. As was one of the best, the later it got, the worse. It was a simple restaurant and the environment was very nice. The waiter took us to the tables, although none of us have understood what he said. Only Fenris Aatami, a male representatives, is that understood perfectly what the employee said. That was our luck. He was the son of a Norwegian mother and Finnish father so was he who spoke.

The waiter handed us the menu and was trying to bring us entries. Luck to us, the menu was written in Finnish and in English, facilitated our lives. But Fenris still had to explain in consenting the plate, despite the description, we needed someone who knew how was the dish and he was the best option for help us.

After asking the main dish, Fenris asked employee who bring us the letter of wines. Two funny things: the letter was a tablet. Very modern. The other was that the wines were organized by country and recently. Made us the choice. The boys chose a Chilean red wine, St. Helena Cabernet Sauvignon Reserve 2012. The coaches asked for a French white wine, L'etiquette grise 2010. The other girls and I already chose a Portuguese red wine, NBNC 2012.

While we ate, we were doing almost like an analysis to the Championship. We talked and laughed a little. Until Kollsvein lifted the glass of wine and said.

"My friends, I propose a toast. A toast, to Norwegian athletes who made history in this Championship."

But then Amund Ake, a representative of ice dance, also lifted the glass of wine and added.

"And in particular. I propose a toast to a girl who is without a shadow of a doubt, the best skater that Norway, Europe and the world has had the honor to see grow and that gave so much joy to our country. To our Elsa Arendelle. "

"Well, to the Norway team!" I said.

"To the Norway team!"A toast was great for a late night perfect.

* * *

><p>Finally, we were going to return to Norway. Several times I used to fall asleep during air travel, but not this time. I couldn't wait to see my family and friends who have supported me so much.<p>

Halfway up, I noticed that our coaches were preparing something, but I didn't know what.

"They're up to something, don't you think Elsa?"Asked Dagny Ulv, the other individual female representative.

"I'm sure, but what is, is that I have no idea."

"I think we're only going to find out when we get there."She touched herself and put the headphones in your ears.

"I Agree."

* * *

><p>Finally we landed in Oslo. If when we set off for the Championship were there many people wishing us good luck, at that time there were still people, included a lot of journalists and photographers. All with a flag of Norway and screaming for us. Before each one of us could go to their families, still give them some autographs and took some photos with the people who had received.<p>

As soon as one of us saw their relatives and friends, would soon join them. We know that they were proud of all of us, even those who had not reached the podium.

I was not the exception. Waiting for me were my parents, my brother, my sister, my cousins and my friends. When Olaf, Anna and my friends saw me, came over to me.

"Elsa!"At that time, the first thing I did was give me a big warm hug.

"Oh guys. It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good have you back Elsa."Said Hans.

"So, now you're the best skater of Europe."Said Astrid.

"Apparently."We laugh.

"And how do you feel?"Asked Anna.

"I'm going to be honest, I still can't believe that I'm the best. You watched the final?"

"Duh! Of course!"All Responded.

"And of course, when you win it seemed that our football team had scored the winning goal."Said Hans.

"Don't exaggerate Westergaard."Olaf never treated Hans by his first name. We laughed.

It was so nice to be back with my friends, with my little brother and my sister. And then my parents and my cousins came to us.

"We are so proud of you, daughter." My dad said with tears in his eyes.

"Mother. Father."Don't resist embrace them.

I also had tears in his eyes. Then it was my cousins who came to welcome.

"Good to see you Elsa."Rapunzel and I cuddled, it had been a long time since the last time we were together.

Then came the Eugene greet me, with little Flynn to the lap.

"Welcome home Elisabeth"

"Thanks Eugene."

"And there is someone here who wants to welcome you."Flynn couldn't stop smiling, and that sweet smile that would melt any heart.

"Good to see you too Flynn."He let out a laugh. To give you a pat on the cheek, he grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. I felt my heart melting.

In that moment, Arkin and the Kokllsvein came to us.

"I bet you guys must feel most proud parents in the world." Said Arkin.

"We're already parents more proud in the world."Said my mother.

"And have many reasons for this."Said Kollsvein."Me and Arkin already trained several skaters, but never practiced any skater with the same dedication, grit, passion, nor with the same talent than Elisabeth.

"We already knew that she had a gift."Said my father.

"Well, what say we go celebrate."I thought that Hans was long ago without treating some."It's not every day that someone becomes the best skater of Europe."

"Good idea Hans!"Said Anna.

"And where do you suggest that we're going to celebrate?"I Asked.

"Don't worry, we've already taken care of."Said Arkin.

"Really? When?" I was confused at that time.

"Aboard the plane, we have the place to party."Then was what they were up to"Set the party back to the Taffy's Grill & Bar."

"For the Taffy's?! Cool! Today it was the night of Speedway Racers, the group will be all there."Said Olaf.

"And not forgetting, the Taffy's is one of the best houses of British food in Oslo"We knew we could trust the Brave when it comes to British food.

"Well, if the Brave says this ..."Began to Astrid.

"That's because it's really good."Finished Anna.

"So, all that's missing is celebrating!"Of course, this could only come from the boys.

* * *

><p>I got home before the lunch hour. As soon as I got home, I released a sigh. May have been a little while, but always good be back home.<p>

I went to my room and I closed the door. It was really good to be back home and my room. I miss my room and my bed so much. Have to share the hotel room with Arkin and the Kollsvein, it's not that I have anything against, but was more tiring than the Championship itself.

After unpacking, I left my skates on the bed and drove me to the window of my room. There, I had saved all my medals and trophies from all competitions in which I had participated since I was eight years old. I hung the Medal and put the trophy in the window. When closed it, I looked carefully to everything that had already conquered. Since he had started skating that I competed in the top echelon. I went up to the senior level, the top flight, with only fourteen years and compete against skaters, all in their 20s years not scared me, fill me with pride. In a few years, my friends nicknamed me "Ice Queen" and today, the whole world already knows me so.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.

"Seeing the awards and thinking about the past again."

"AHH! Anna! Don't scare me!"

"Sorry." She went back to my bed, grabbed my skates and looked carefully for them."So, the best in Europe and it seems like only yesterday that you started skating."

"You're right. It doesn't feel like it's been thirteen years since I started."

"Now is to get to the best in the world."She sat on my bed and landed the skates."And it won't be long for this."

"Yes, I've won several awards worldwide. I only have a few more Championships."I sat beside Anna and she sketched me a proud smile.

"Speaks one of the few skaters who won the Triple Crown and was one of the youngest in competition."The Triple Crown consisted in winning the Grand Prix, the World Cup and the European Championship and were even a few skaters, both men and women, but it had been achieved."Well, what now?"

"And now, what do you mean?"

"And now, what are you going to do, I mean ... you don't have more competitions ... you think now I can have my sister back?"

"Oh Anna."Don't resist embracing her." I know that at times we're never together, and you know that I'm going to have to continue to train, but of course now we can spend more time together."

"Good! And you're going to teach me to skate."

"Of course I will." What I loved those times when I could spend some time with my sister, even if it was a simple conversation.

* * *

><p>It's time for the party and the environment in Taffy's couldn't be better. We were all there, my family, my friends and of course, my coaches. After dinner, the Arkin, how could it be, proposed a toast. Despite the Norwegians don't drink a lot of wine, as it was a celebration, that if I'd make an exception.<p>

"To Elisabeth Arendelle, the best European skater and, for us, in the world."

"Don't exaggerate Arkin."

"But you're almost there."Commented Merida taking the glass of wine in the mouth.

We were all a lot of fun. Taffy's was definitely one of the best places to celebrate. At that time, came to me the daughter of the owners, Taffyta Muttonfudge Jr., a classmate and good friend of Olaf. She was a Welsh girl although born in Norway. Her parents had moved to here, some years before Taffyta was born and opened here the Taffy's Grill & Bar.

"Hey Elsa, can youcome with me?"Asked Taffyta.

"Of Course."

She took me to a bar area where there was several pictures of several Norwegian athletes, including mine. It wasn't the first time I went to Taffy's, but it was the first ever as one of the best skaters in the world. There were also two flags, one from Wales and the other from Norway, both signed by several athletes. Taffyta gave me a pen and told me.

"Can you sign this flags?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you Elsa."

"You don't have to thanks me."

Back to or my family. As the daughter of the owners, Taffyta asked.

"Everything was to your satisfaction?"

"It Was, and is, all excellent."

"I'm glad."Said the father of Taffyta, Caled, which joined us."By the way, congratulations on your victory in the European Figure Skating Championship Miss Arendelle."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then Taffyta went to Olaf.

"Hey Olaf, the group's all back there, you don't want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I don't think so."Said Olaf, taking the glass of Coke to the mouth.

"Why? C'mon Olaf, don't be cuts. Come party with us."Notice that he deep down wanted to go, I just didn't realised why he was refusing. At that time the Taffyta made a cunning smile and said."Too bad you didn't want to come, Vanellope would like to know you were coming."Poor little brother, even choked on the juice.

"Taffyta please!"

"Ok, don't insist anymore."

I thought it was strange, Olaf would never turn away to be with friends and more, when Taffyta spoke of Vanellope, he began to blush, I forgot that he had a crush on her. As older sister, had to intervene.

"What's wrong Olaf?"

"Nothing."

"Olaf, I am your sister and want to know what's going on. You never refuse to be with the group."

"It's just not tonight. Today is your day Elsa and I prefer to be with my sister."Whenever Olaf if skirt with one of only we want to give him a hug of warm well.

"You said well, today is my day and that's why I want you to have fun with your friends."

"Serious!? You don't mind."

"Of course not, go to Vanellope."

"You too Elsa."

"Sorry, left without intention. Go have fun."

"Cool! You are the best big sister in the world."He hugged me and he was there.

The night couldn't be going better. We didn't get home so many of the night, because when we got the House we wanted to know what time it was. Was just went to bed and sweet dreams.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since I had returned home and things could not be going better. I couldn't go out in public. I was just kidding. Many people greeted me, gave me a congratulations for I become the best in Europe, said they had found in the Championship. Until foreigners greeted me and spoke about the Championship. It was nice to get that recognition and that affection, in particular, on the part of the kids. Yes, many times kids, some well younger than Olaf, came to me, asking for autographs, photographs among the usual. It was gratifying to know that the younger ones watched the competitions. Many said they wanted to learn to skate. It was nice to hear that.<p>

But those "mini holidays" would give way to one of the happiest times I have ever lived.

It was Saturday afternoon and as was already almost tradition, was what Anna and I would like to call "afternoon of cinema". It was always on the ground floor, near to the Anna's bedroom, was also closer to the freezer, so we had drinks closer. That week was Anna's turn to choose the movie and she chose "_The City of Angels_".

"Elsa hurry! The movie is about to begin!"Anna was already sitting on the couch.

"Just a minute."

"You better hurry if you want to eat the popcorn."

"I'm here."I sat beside her and gave him the juice."Here's your Coke."

"Good! By the way, here are the packages of tissues. If you need to wipe away the tears."

"AH-HA, you speak but you cry to see certain films too."

"Less than you."

"Anna!"

"Sorry."She touched the couch, let out a sigh and said."I miss you already had it."

"So do I."To close the conversation, a toast with the Cokes and we started watching the movie.

* * *

><p>The film was to break and I took advantage to pick up two more Cokes. Then our mom came down.<p>

"Hello girls."

"Hi mon."

"Film screening."

"Yup."Answered Anna.

"What is the film?"

"_The City of Angels._"

"Have you ever seen this film?"I Asked.

"So many times and really beautiful film."

"Well, for the first part we checked it."

But suddenly my phone rang.

"Anna, can you pass me the phone?"

"Sure."She gave me my phone, but that number, I had no idea who it would be.

Even so I had to attend.

"**Hello?**"

"**Hello! I'm talking about with Elisabeth Arendelle?**"Was the man's voice and by the accent, he was American.

"**It's me.**"

"**Excellent! Well, I'm calling you because I want to make you an invitation.**"

"**An invitation?**"

"**Yes. First I want to ask you, have you ever heard about the TV show "Skating Stars"?**"

"**Of course I have.**"

"**So as you may know, only the best figure skaters can make part of this show.**"

"**Of course and excuse the question but, where are you going with this?**"

"**I'm going to be as direct as possible. I am director of "Skating Stars" and I must say I was impressed with your performances, but also I can't expect less from one of the best skaters in the world. Anyway, as you know, this time of year the "Skating Stars" makes a tour around the United States and you and your talent delighted the american people. You're the most famous foreign skater in the United States. And we'd like you to be part of our show along with some members of the American team.**"

"**Please tell me this is a joke.**"I took my hand to head. I couldn't believe it.

"**This is the purest truth. I can send you an e-mail with all explained. This of course, if you accept.**"

I was still kind of glazed, I mean, to invite me to the "_Skating Stars_". I grew up watching this show. It was one of the things that gave me more desire to do more and better to become a great figure skater, but invited me to be part of the show.

My mother and my sister saw my expression and, of course, wanted to know what was going on.

"Elsa, what's wrong? "Anna asked.

"Who's daughter?"Then asked my mom.

"Is the director of "_Skating Stars_". He wants me to be part of the program this year."My mother and my sister were amazed.

"You accepted?"Asked Anna.

"N-No, not yet."

"What are you waiting for? Elsa this could be your chance to skate alongside champions."

"I now but I'm here for two weeks,and..."

"Elsa thinks this could be your only chance. I don't mind staying a few more week without my sister."

Anna's look said it all. She really wanted that accepted the invitation. I mean, it was a dream come true but again she would be alone gave me a click. But first I had to respond to the invitation.

"**You still there?**"

"**I've expected you. So, do you accept?**"

"**J******ust** tell me when is it to be there. I accept.**"

"**Excellent, Within four days I want you here in USA.**"

"**Ok, so until then.**"

"**Until then.**"

I hung up the phone and Anna asked.

"So?"

"Within four days I have to go to the United States."

"I'm so happy for you, Elsa."Anna gave me a big hug.

Look for my mother. She was with her tears, tears of joy.

"Oh Elsa."

"Mother."I had to embrace.

And of course, how could it be, my father and my brother down and seeing that they asked.

"What's happening?"

"Elsa will participate in "_Skating Stars"_."Anna said with a big smile.

"Seriously?! Congratulations sis."Olaf ran hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you, daughter."Said my father.

"Thanks dad."

In spite of everything, I still had to solve a thing.

"Anna look, I need to know one thing."

"Go on."

"I now go to the United States, but as you know, the only times that I was there was in competitions and I don't know how things are there. You, well, you've been there many times, until you've been vacation in United States. The question is: Anna, I'm going to the United States, you want to go with me?"

"Are you serious?"She was like me when I received the invitation.

"I Am. What do you say?"

"Of course!"We embrace and she had tears in her eyes.

Our parents and our brother also gave us a big hug. This time I was going to have my sister by my side. But little did I know what was still to come.

* * *

><p><strong>And this was the third chapter. Sorry if was weak but the essential was to make the link of Chapter 2 with the chapter that is yet to come.<strong>

**Loved It? Hate It? It was a waste of time? Was it worth it? Let me your opinions in the comments (constructive criticism are very welcome).**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
